My little sunshine
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kuki has always been the light of Mrs. Sanban's day, but when her past comes back to haunt her, the light beings to fade away. Not even kuki can save her from the dark.
1. The nightmare beings part 1

"Kids! Come eat breakfast!" Mrs. Sanban yelled. Then, kuki and mushi came rushing down the stairs with smiles on their face.

"Thanks mom!" Kuki said, pouring syurp on her pancakes while mushi just ate hers.

"Fank thu sommy!" Mushi mumbled, stuffing her mouth. Mrs. Sanban chuckled a little at her younger daughter's sillyness. She sighed. She remember that in her childhood days, she didn't have a mom she turned out to be. And her father hated her more then she could ever imagine. The only 'child' he consider was his daughter, was her sister. Oh how she hated her sister. It seems, whenever she tried to get on her father's good side, she only makes it worse, but gets a reward even though she ruined it. She heard her father call her alot of names, but didn't help one bit. Tears formed as Mrs. Sanban closed her eyes, remember all the pain she took from her father.

Stupid

Worthless

Piece of trash

Can't do nothing right

Ugly

And the list goes on. Why, she remember those harsh, bitter words that will always play in her mind even if she was a grown up.

_You're not a sanban. Only trash. Your sister will always be BETTER then you!_

She couldn't help but sob a little, causing kuki to turned to her.

"You okay mom?" Kuki asked. Mrs. Sanban looked up and faked a smile.

"I'm fine. You better get a move on." She said, getting her backpack. Kuki still looked worried, but let it go.

"Whatever you say." With that, kuki and mushi left, leaving her alone. Mrs. Sanban sighed again as she thought about her childhood again. It always been tough, coming to a monster who only thinks of you as nothing. She couldn't recall the last time he had been sweet to her. Cause after her mother died, her father was swarm with rage and takes out on her. This was the fact she knew and always knew. She always tries to be good to her father, letting him see the pain he had caused to her, but only to be a punching bag for another round.

_Why did we keep her for so long! Surely, there's someone with tastless style for childer who'd want her!_

He would say. Without even realizing it, Mrs. Sanban was crying. Those words was getting awaful by the minute and he would know. He would smirk at his own evilness and beat her senseless and would send her to her room with burises and scars. A few moments later, he would do it again. Drag by her hair, and beat her to a pulp and send her to her room.

_You're not tough! You never was! What a waste. I'll be glad when I don't see you no more._

Her cries had gotten louder and lounder while she was thinking at the same time. Then he would ALWAYS say how her sister is better then her, that she needs to be more like her. And not knowing to him, she was getting tired of it. But what could she do? She was little and he was a monster. Not even god would give her the strengh she needs to confront with him.

_I'm so tired of telling you that mariah is better. She's my only GOOD child while you are nothing but a whore!_

More tears rolled down as she thought about her childhood once more. Every night, after dinner, she would go up to her room and pray for help. She didn't think it was such a good idea because her father had good ears. She remember what happen when she was caught by her sister and she told. He had beat her and threw her against the wall. It was getting worse as she realize. And she didn't have the courage to say 'dad, you're hurting me.' for she knew, if she did, the beatings would get ALOT worse then it was before.

_You little bitch! When I come back, I want my house to be nice and clean. Got it! God forbid, if anything happens to it, I will beat you to a pulp!_

Mrs. Sanban started to scream. She digging her own grave, and no one will save her.

**End Transmission**

Aww, poor Mrs. Sanban. (cries) I feel sorry for her even if it's a fiction. Please R&R


	2. The nightmare begins part 2

It was 1 in the afternoon and Mrs. Sanban was in her room, resting.

_Stupid slut. Can't you do anything!_

She open her eyes, praying that her past wouldn't come back. But the more she thought about it, the more it was getting harder. 

"No." She wispered.

_Whore! You're a wannabe mariah! Trying to be like your sister! HA! That'll never happen so stop trying!_

Mrs. Sanban closed her eyes tight, putting her hands to her ears. It wasn't real, she knew, but it sounds so much like him. All the stuff he would say, the way he would act. 

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, sobbing. 

_Useless as always. Nobody wants a useless child!_

She was shaking. She couldn't breath, the world was spinning.

"Let it be a nightmare! You aren't real! You're not here!" She screamed again to no one. Tears fell onto the bed. He couldn't be inside her head, he just couldn't. 

"Get out. GET OUT!"

_You poor little girl. Are you lost? Maybe you should have went to school! You dumb bitch!_

More tears ran as she trembled off the bed and fell on the floor.

_Haha, poor little bitch fell. Bitch!_

"Leave me alone. Please." She wimpered, trying to gain control of her body, but couldn't. It was fear that she held. Something that she couldn't get rid of even if she tried. Mrs. Sanban screamed. It was too diffcult to handle, she knew. The pain was back and it was too late to turned around. HE was in her life now, no way of getting HIM out.

_Wench! You stupid, little wench! Nothing but a little whore!_

Mrs. Sanban closed her eyes wishing that it was all imaginary. 

"Please stop." She wimpered as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Someone help me." Mrs. Sanban tried to get up, but couldn't. She held down by fear and only fear. No turning back. No more turning away from the truth, HE was here. In her life, her future and everything between.

"Help."

_HAHAHAHA!_

----------------------------------------

That afternoon, kuki was with her friends watching tv, but she was somewhere else. Abby, first to notice this, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Numbuh three? Something's bugging you?" She asked. They turned to her. 

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I guess I was too caught up in my mind." She said, fake smiling.

"What's on it?"

"My mom."

"Is something wrong with her?" Hoagie asked.

"I think so, but she's not telling. Like this morning, she sobbed, but I didn't know what she was sobbing about." Kuki explained.

"Maybe one of her best friends had passed away." Nigel said.

"No, that's not it. I think I should go home and investigate. See ya." Kuki said, waving goodbye.

"Bye kooks!" Wally said, blushing slightly at the giggles.

"Bye wally." With that, kuki left to her house. When she got there, it was quiet and dark. Kuki wimpered slightly.

"H-hello?" No answers, but there was noises.

"M-mom? Mushi?" Kuki asked, trying to hide the crack in her voice as she stepped inside the empty house.

"Help me, someone please." A voice cried. 

"Mom?" Kuki went upstairs to see her mother sitting in a coner, balled up and crying.

"Mom! Are you okay! What happen!" Kuki cried, nearly crying. She was afraid for her mother and her actions. She never in her life had seen her mother cry in front of her or mushi before.

"Help me, please. He's coming to get me." Mrs. Sanban said, still crying.

"Mom? Who is?" Kuki said, tears falling. Something was wrong with her mom and she wasn't telling her. _I want to help._ She thought.

"H-he's trying to get me. H-he can't. Leave me. Leave me ALONE!" Mrs. Sanban shouted, hugging kuki. Kuki started to cry. She didn't know what to do or what was causing her to act like this, she just wish she could help.

"P-protect me from him. Please." Mrs. Sanban begged which kuki doesn't like. Kuki frowned at her mother.

"I will, if you tell me what's going on." Mrs. Sanban wimpered and shook her head.

"I-I can't. Hurts." Kuki was confused. Hurt? What does she mean by 'hurt'? She looked at her mother.

"No one's here. T-they all left me." Mrs. Sanban wimpered again, gribbing at kuki's sweater tight, causing her hand to bleed. Kuki whinched.

"Mom, please let go."

"NO! PROTECT ME! DON'T LET ME GO! I WILL DIE! PLEASE!" She screamed at her, looking fearfully into her eyes. Kuki couldn't help but to cry with her. Her mother was in pain and was no where close to finding out why or who had caused her to be this way. The two sat on the floor, crying their hearts out.

"P-protect me, please. I don't want to be alone." Mrs. Sanban wispered still crying.

"I will mom, I will. But you're not alone..." She paused before she sobbed.

"I am."

**End Transmissiom**


	3. In her past and now

(Kuki's POV)

My mother had left me in the dark. I want to help her, I do, but she's not telling me anything. I cried silently in my room after dinner that I had to make. She wasn't doing anything which got me worried as you all know. I just WISH I could help her. I don't like seeing my mother acting like this, like a scared three year old. She looks so small and helpless that afternoon, I wonder what the problem was. She says that someone was trying to get her and that someone was a he. Hmm...maybe Mrs. Beatles knows since they are best friends. I think I'm going to ask her tommorrow.

"Don't worry mom, I'll save you from whatever it is." I wispered and went to sleep. The next morning, mom was still in her room, sleeping with tears in her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Please. Mama, help me!" She cried in her sleep. Ah HA! So it does have something to do with her past! Two scores for me! Anyway, I was walking down stairs when a voice called me.

"Kuki?" I turned around to see mushi standing there at the top of the steps.

"Where are you going?" Mushi asked.

"Over to Mr. and Mrs. Beatles house." I responded dead-serious.

"At this hour? Why?"

"It's important. Oh and take care of mom for me please." I said, putting on my coat.

"Why?" Boy, she ask alot of questions.

"I'm not sure, but there's something wrong with mom. She's not sick or anything, it's just that..." I paused when I saw the tears.

"I know. I heard her in her sleep. I will take care of her, but please hurry. I don't like what's going on with her." Mushi said. I nodded and went out the door. I feel sorry for mushi. She was younger then me and if she knew bad things will happen to her mother, I don't know what to do to keep this family alive. Everyone would have gone their separate ways, facing challenages on their own. I don't want that. I'm still young. I didn't want to face the world just yet. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Beatles appeared.

"Why, hello kuki dear! Would like to join us for breakfast?" She asked me sweetly.

"No thank you, I'm just wondering, did ever seen my mother act like a three year old child? Do you know something about her past life?" Mrs. Beatles looked stunned, but she sighed.

"Yes I do. I was hoping this day never came. Come on in, I will tell you." I went in.

"Hey kooks, what are you doing here?" Wally asked me.

"I need to ask your mother something. Don't worry, I'll be in gone in a few secs." Wally frowned.

"Oh...okay." He said.

"Okay kuki, I think you should what happen in her past." Mrs. Beatles said.

"It was...her dad. He was a monster ever since your mother's mother died. He only takes his anger out on her and only her. Not her sister."

"What did her sister do to make her so speical?"

"That's just it. She never did anything, but from what your mother had told me, her sister was always an angel in her father's eyes." I frowned.

"What did my mom's father do to her?"

"He would beat her. Yell at her. Cuss at her. Everything." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"He would always say how mariah is better then her and how she needs to be more like her." Mrs. Beatles sighed.

"How do you know?"

"Cause she told me when we were little. Me and her was best friends and always tell each other what was the problem. When I saw a bruise on her arm, I asked her about it and it took about three and a half to get an answer, but she confessed. It was her dad." Mrs. Beatles said.

"That's all I know. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Wait! Do you know where her father is?" I asked. I really feel sorry now but a bit angry at the same. How could a father do something like that?!

"Yes, he's in a retirement home." She said. I nodded and went on my way.

"Thanks." I said before I left. Poor mom. No wonder she didn't want to tell me. I felt swerve of anger rush through me. That...that...thing! How could he do that to her?! After all, no parent needs to be THAT harsh with their child! Ooooh, I can't wait to see him! Okay, enough talking, time to get to work.

(No one's POV)

Kuki went inside the retirement home.

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady said.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Sanban." Kuki said. The lady nodded and went down the hall with kuki following. Soon the two stopped at room 15.

"Here we are. If anything goes wrong, please let me know."

"I will." Kuki said as she went in. Once she did, an old man was sitting on the bed. He looked at kuki and glared.

"Who are you?"

"Kuki Sanban. Your daughter's child." Mr. Sanban eyes went wide.

"Mariah's?" He asked.

"No, your other one." He frowned.

"Oh." He wispered. Kuki folded her arms and frowned at the man. The way she sees it, his past came back to haunt him.

"I heard what you did to my mom when she was younger." Kuki said. Mr. Sanban looked at her.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, like it was no big deal. Kuki turned red. She was getting ready to kill him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! AFTER ALL SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! NO CHILD NEEDS THAT KIND OF ATTENTION ESPECIALLY MY MOM!!" She yelled at him. Then she calmed down and glared at him.

"My mom is the greatest. She's done so much lately it's hard to believe she had grown up with a monster." Mr. Sanban frowned at her choice of words.

"And I heard how much you treated her sister. Acting like she's your only child." She looked at him as if she found something gross under a rock. This man was truly sickening to look at let a known to speak to.

"You're so lucky to have a great daughter. Yet you treat her like trash. I can't stand the fact I'm your granchild. That brings dishoner to me AND the entire sanban's family." She continued. At this point, Mr. Sanban had nothing to say. The child spoke great words and there's no telling how sorry and guilty he feels. If he could, he would somehow, change the past and like to rebuild his relationship with his daughter.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He wispered. Kuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"When I look back at what I did, I didn't like it and I could see the fear in my daughter's eyes. No father wants to see that in their daughter's eyes. I'm surprise at myself that called myself a father. I now know WHY I haven't seen her or heard from her. And why that every time it's my birthday, she would never come. I am in fact a monster and who would want a monster as a father?" He spoke those words with pain and guilt. As if he regret everything that happen.

"But if there's one thing I would like to do, is to build my relationship with her." He said. Kuki suddenly felt sorrow for him. Even if he was a monster from the past, living alone in this retirement home, without any contacts from your angel from above, thinking about what you did in the past and living with it, he was a man in pain.

"I never wanted to hurt her. It was hard to deal with losing my wife and back then I had anger issues." He wispered. Kuki sighed.

"Mr. Sanban, what you did to her cause her to have nightmares now. I'm not sure if this happened before, but I really think two should start with that relationship thing." Mr. Sanban nodded.

"Okay. I'll be here waiting."

**End Transmission**


	4. Reconnection and my final goodbyes

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Sanban asked, confused about what her daughter was doing. Kuki said nothing but kept dragging her to the retirement home. Mrs. Sanban, unaware about it, looked up to the building that they were in front of.

"Why are we going to the retirement home?" She asked. Kuki frowned at her mother. She was going to get over her fear without a doubt and she'll be there every step of the way.

"Mom, I know. I know everything about your past and what your father did to you." She wispered. Mrs. Sanban eyes went wide.

"I-Is he?" Kuki nodded. Mrs. Sanban started to squirm, but kuki kept her grib.

"Let me go! He's gonna hurt me again! Let me go! Please!" She cried, still trying to get away. Kuki shook her head.

"Mom, he's changed! I promise he has! And don't worry, I'll be there in case he does hurt you." Mrs. Sanban looked in her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"H-how do you know?"

"He told me when I visit him! He's sorry about everything he did to you! He didn't mean it!" Kuki cried to her. She really wants her mother back. Mrs. Sanban looked at the door then her.

"Come on mom, you'll never if you don't try." Mrs. Sanban kept looking at the door before going in. Kuki smiled and followed suit. Once in, they both went into Mrs. Sanban's dad room where he was waiting for her. He smiled at his daughter.

"Hello, daughter." He said. Mrs. Sanban didn't say anything.

"My have you grown into such a beautiful lady." He continued.

"LIE! You said I was going to the ugliest person you've met!" Mrs. Sanban screamed. Mr. Sanban frowned.

"I see. You're still uptight about what happen?" Mrs. Sanban nodded.

"Please, allow me to explain. I had no intention of hitting you. Your mother's death got to me and I needed SOMETHING to take me anger out on." He said.

"Then you came in the view of my sight. I was so in rage that I thought you were a punching bag. I'm sorry." He wispered. Mrs. Sanban now understand. He never wanted to hurt her, but because she was the first to come in the kitchen during that time when he was in rage, his vision went blurry, making him think she was some kind of meat to beat up on. He was blind with rage.

"Then they took me to the therapist and my rage was gone. It was about that time I realize how terrible I was to you, and how badly treated you." He said. Mrs. Sanban remember the time her best friend called the therapist on her father and was taking away from her. She never heard from him again ever since. Tears rolled down her face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"I never called you because I was too afraid. I never said anything to you ever since you were treated. I was too afraid to do anything." She said hugging him.

"I'm a horrible daughter. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be, you had every right to be afraid of me. But I would like to start over." Mrs. Sanban smiled.

"Me too daddy and welcome home." After that, each day, Mrs. Sanban would go over to the retirement home to talk with him, play with him and even have a laugh. Kuki felt proud that she saved her mother and that her mother and Mr. Sanban was finally reconnected. Took about 3 years, but it worked. It was one day, they both went to the home but Mr. Sanban wasn't there.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Sanban passed away Sunday." The lady said. Mrs. Sanban felt tears coming on.

"What? NO! It's only been 4 weeks after and I lost him?! This can't be happening!" Mrs. Sanban screamed. Kuki frowned and patted her back.

"N-no. It can't be real. No. Pappa, I know you're here! You win! You can come out now!" She screamed down the hall.

"Mom, he's gone." Kuki spoke quietly.

"H-he can't. How can he die?! It's not fair! Just when we were connecting!" Mrs. Sanban sobbed. Kuki cried with her. After they finish crying, they went to his grave and said a few words. Mrs. Sanban was the last to finish hers.

"R.I.P pappa, love you." She kissed her hand and place on the stone. Then she turned away from it and went in the car.

**End Transmission**

Yes, this is the ending of the story, sorry. T.T Please R&R.


End file.
